1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse sticks, and more particularly, to a lacrosse head having a soft mesh pocket with selectively coated strings.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional lacrosse stick 100 having a handle 102 shown in dotted lines and a double-wall synthetic head 104. Head 104 comprises a generally V-shaped frame having a juncture 106, sidewalls 108 and 110, a transverse wall (or “scoop”) 112 joining the sidewalls at their ends opposite juncture 106, and a stop member 114 joining sidewalls 108 and 110 at their ends nearest juncture 106. As shown, handle 102 fits into and through juncture 106, and abuts stop member 114. A screw or other fastener placed through opening 107 secures handle 102 to head 104. The typical features of a lacrosse stick are shown generally in Tucker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495, Crawford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,984, and Tucker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,947, which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Conventional lacrosse stick heads, such as the one shown in FIG. 1A, generally have one of two well-known pocket configurations. The first configuration, generally referred to as the “traditional pocket,” typically includes thongs made of leather or synthetic material strung from upper thong holes in transverse wall 112 to lower thong holes in stop member 114. To complete the pocket web, the thongs have nylon strings threaded around the thongs and string laced through string holes in sidewalls 108 and 110, forming any number of diamonds (crosslacing).
The second pocket configuration, generally referred to as the “mesh pocket,” typically uses a mesh knitted as a continuous piece of material. This continuous piece of material attaches to the lacrosse head as a single unit. The mesh is typically attached to the lacrosse head using transverse lacing, which reinforces the web of the mesh that is adjacent to the lacrosse head.
FIG. 1B illustrates an example of a mesh pocket 30. Rather than the longitudinal thongs and open weave lacing of the traditional pocket, the mesh pocket uses a mesh knitted as a continuous, typically uniform design of woven material having a plurality of openings or “mesh diamonds” provided therein. The mesh diamonds are “uniform” because the diamonds are all of the same size. The mesh is peripherally coupled to the head of the lacrosse stick by a single stringing cord, by multiple stringing cords, or by other binding materials (e.g., hook and loop fasteners). The exemplary mesh pocket 30 of FIG. 1B includes a central mesh portion 32 and open weave lacing 34 interconnecting mesh portion 32 to side walls 38 of the head frame.
Most conventionally strung mesh pockets include one or more “throwing strings” or “shooting strings” extending transversely between the upper portions of sidewalls 108 and 110, proximate scoop 112 (see FIG. 1A). FIG. 1B shows transverse throwing strings 36 interwoven between the mesh diamonds. In addition to supporting the pocket stringing, the throwing strings prevent the thrown ball from traveling too far up the pocket assembly and striking the scoop, which can cause inaccurate passing and shooting. Thus, throwing strings are intended to be the point of departure of a thrown ball. Players use one or more throwing strings in a variety of locations and positions in the pocket to fine-tune and adjust their pocket to suit their style of play in catching, cradling, and throwing the ball.
Mesh pockets are typically entirely formed from either a “soft mesh” or a “hard mesh,” each having its own advantages and disadvantages. Soft mesh pockets are more pliable and forgiving than hard mesh pockets, which enhances pocket formation and ball retention. Examples of materials from which soft mesh pockets are made include nylon, polyester, and combinations thereof. Soft mesh pockets require little, if any, break-in and readily form a deeper, less structured pocket from which a ball is more difficult to dislodge. This less structured pocket, however, can also can make it more difficult to shoot and pass. As the ball rolls from the stop member of the head toward the scoop, the soft mesh's tendency to sag hampers the release of the ball.
While interweaving shooting strings across the mesh can reduce this sagging effect, the soft mesh may still not support the heavy lacrosse ball, allowing the ball to get caught under (or being impeded rather than assisted by) the throwing strings. In addition, the throwing strings add another stringing member to the pocket, which adds weight to the lacrosse head and increases the time and effort needed to maintain the pocket. The traditional throwing string materials also tend to rot, break, crack, wear out, absorb water, and stretch due to weather conditions and the constant wear and tear of catching and throwing a lacrosse ball. In addition, the traditional throwing strings are difficult to adjust since they require the loosening of knots made to hold them in place and a tedious adjustment process along the portions of the throwing strings that are interwoven among the mesh diamonds.
In contrast to soft mesh pockets, hard mesh pockets are stiffer and firmer, typically made of a combination of materials such as nylon or polyester threads coated with a stiffening material such as urethane. The stiffening material hardens the threads and prevents the threads from absorbing moisture. The hard mesh addresses some of the throwing accuracy drawbacks of soft mesh pockets by providing a ball release surface that is firmer and more supportive. In addition, the stiffening material helps prevent possible moisture damage to the pocket, e.g., causing stretching or shrinking. Forming the pocket of hard mesh, however, makes it more difficult to catch and retain the ball in the pocket. A hard mesh pocket also requires a period of break-in to form the pocket. In addition, because the harder mesh retains its shape so well, ball dislodgement is easier.